The present invention relates generally to the field of computing device displays. Computing devices may use multiple displays to convey information to a user and/or display images to a user. Multiple displays may be coordinated by a single device for the display of information and/or images. The present invention includes features which display an animation across multiple displays of a device. In some embodiments of the invention, the device is a portable ultrasound system.